My Life With You
by Maddie-Chan96
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are in love. Follow them in there lives. Yaoi Sasunaru rating may change. I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1: The Start Of Forever

_Maddie-chan: OK! So I'm making a new story-fanfic thingy about Sasuke and Naruto! Don't ask me why because I barely  
know why. I got this idea in English class and was like "OHMMIGOWD!I should do this!_

_Sasuke: Do you have problems or is that your regular self?_

_Naruto: Of course that her regular self and I like her like that!_

_Maddie-chan: Why thank you Naru-kun you get ramen._

_Naruto: Really! Yay! -Glomps then runs to eat all the ramen in the world-_

_Sasuke: Oi whatever... Just read the damn story -glares into your soul-_

_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! I wish I did though...  
_-SasuNaru-

"S-sasuke... I have to tell you something important." The 18 year old blonde stuttered.

It's a warm Saturday morning in Konoha, all the ninjas had the weekend off and were all being bums. Sasuke Uchiha  
was sitting on the bridge where team 7 usually met for their missions looking into the clear blue sky. That was  
until his secret crush showed up.

You see, Sasuke has loved the fox since they first met. Although he loves him he'll never say it out loud  
to Naruto. He looked down and saw nervousness in the usually happy eyes.

"What's wrong now?" Sasuke said once the blonde was in front of him.  
"You might not want to be my friend when I tell you though... I uh I l-love you..."

Sasuke was taken back, he couldn't breathe his heart was pumping harder and faster. After a long pause Naruto  
looked up with wet tears in his aqua eyes.  
"A-alright never mind I-I'll leave." He tried to leave but when he turned around and moved forward a hand  
grabbed his tan wrist and pulled him into a warm chest, Sasukes.  
"I love you too Naruto" He grasped his chin and pulled it up. "Forever" and kissed him sweetly. All Naruto  
could do was smile into the kiss. When the kiss ended they locked gazes to each other and the fox started crying  
again but this time it was because of joy and happiness.  
"Naru-kun stop crying" The raven said while kissing the tears away.  
"Sorry Sasuke... I'm just really happy." He smiled.  
"So... will you go out with me?" Sasuke while looking into his love's eyes.  
"Yes!" And with that he jumped on sasuke and kissed him.

-SasuNaru-

_Maddie-chan: So how'd you like it?_

_Naruto: I loved it, it was amazing!_

_Sasuke: It was OK I did like the part where we kissed though_

_Naruto: That was my favorite part! -Hugs Sasuke-_

_Maddie-chan: Well I'll leave them for their "alone time." Anyway Please Review! I'll love you 'till I die!_

_Oh! And a HUGE thank you to Wrena Wolfkin for helping me put this onto here (I'm not the smartest so that's why  
I need help!) GO look at her story Okkies?_


	2. Chapter 2: First Date

Maddie-Chan: Alright new chappy! Am i too happy?

Naruto: No! I'm happy too so it's ok.

Sasuke: You get to excited about your yaoi don't you?

Maddie-Chan: Why yes, yes I do.

Sasuke: Oh wow

Naruto: Oh before Maddie forgets a special thanks go to Animeobsessed95 for being our first reviewer!

Maddie-Chn: Yes yes! Thank you! I felt special . DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING IF I DID KAKASHI WOULD WALK AROUND WITHOUT A SHIRT!

SasuNaru-

Naruto and Sasuke have been going out for Five days and so far the most they've done is was sit around and watch TV. But today the fox was bored, and not just bored but REALLY bored.

"Sasuke I'm sooo bored!" He whined while putting his head onto the navy blue sofa's armrest at the ravens house.

"Well entertain yourself then," he sighed. "Go on the computer or something"

Naruto moved in with Sasuke because the black haired male didn't want his little Naru-Chan to get "hurt" at his home. SO now they lived together in the Uchiha compound.

"Nah I've been on there 8 times today..." The blonde trailed off thinking of something to do.

"Well then I don-" Sasuke didn't get to finish because said blonde started jumping up and down. "I know! I know! We should go on a date!" He yelled excitedly.

It wasn't like they were hiding their relationship, everyone in Konoha knew about it and were happy for them although some were against it. A/N coughcoughsakuracoughInocough "Hn...That would be nice... alright where do you want to go?" He got up and stretched his arms. "MOVIES!" Naruto jumped even more until Sasuke held his shoulders so he couldn't move

"Alright alright we'll go to the damn movies just calm down a little Okay?" Naruto smiled and jumped Sasuke and kissed him. "Thank you!" And quickly left.

SasuNaru-

Shortly later they arrived at a small movie theater. It was small but it was really nice. It had red velvet curtains and everything was clean. They walked up to the ticket holder and bought two tickets for a new romantic movie. Naruto insisted on buying candy for which the Uchiha had to buy because his boyfriend did the puppy look and of course he caved. The two walked into the theater and sat way in the back because it has the "best seats" apparently to Naruto. As soon as they sat down on the dark maroon seats the movie started. It was a good move but in Sasukes head it could be better. Then the raven felt something slowly grasp his hand tenderly he looked up to see Naruto softly smiling at him and he could feel his heart melt. Naruto gave a gentle squeeze and continued watching the movie. After 15 minutes a part of the movie was a ma and woman about to have sex, Sasuke looked at his boyfriend from the corner of his eyes and say that his blonde was blushing bright red. Sasuke smirked and whispered into Naruto's ear.

"Looks like fun huh?" And the kyuubi blushed even more as Sasuke smiled and gripped the soft tan hand tighter. The movie ended and they slowly got to their feet and stretched. They left and quickly went home to the Uchiha heir's home. The air was a little awkward but not enough to get someone paranoid. Naruto went to take a shower while Sasuke laid down onto their plush bed and was about to drift into sleep when the fox came in already in his pajamas and walked over to Sasuke and leaned down. He captured his lips into a gentle kiss that became more and more passionate. When the kiss broke Sasuke was the first to talk after getting his breath back.

"Mmmm what was that for?" He asked questioningly "Just wanted to show you I love you." Naruto smiled. The fox climbed into bed and snuggled up to Sasuke who welcomed him with open arms. " I love you too" And they both fell asleep in each others embrace.

SasuNaru-

Maddie-chan: So ya like it?

Naruto: It was so cute!

Sasuke: Yeah it kinda was...

Maddie-Chan: D-did you just say it was cute?

Sasuke: Yeah so?

Maddie-Chan: Whoo he showed emotion for once!

Sasuke: Shut up I'm not afraid to hurt you.

Maddie-Chan: And neither am I Uchiha

Naruto: Uh... Please review it makes Maddie feel special ^-^

Maddie-Chan: Oh and I know this chapter sucks but I'm trying to get better! i hope... now come here sasuke!


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Going To Miss You

Maddie-Chan: Okay um sorry I haven't posted my family's been mean

Sasuke: Mean? Oh you mean they took your bedroom door off and broke it mean?

Maddie-Chan: SHUT UP SASUSKE! -sobs-

Naruto: Hey be nice Sasu! Her bedroom's the only place she can go for quietness.

Sasuke: Hn whatever.

Maddie-Chan: Thanks Naruto.

Naruto: Yup! So read on would ya!

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

After a weeks pass Naruto had to go on a mission. Sasuke couldn't go with his team because he had to stay at the hokage's tower and help do work. But since the Uchiha was smart he thought of a way to keep in touch with his Naru-kun.

"Seriously Sasuke? Cellphones?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"They're so we can keep in touch, ya know talk?" He explained

"I know what they're for but why?" The blonde asked.

"I-I might miss you so if I wanted to talk we could call or text each other?"

"Aww! I'm going to miss you too! But it'll only be for two days we're just checking outside of Konoha."

"I know I know" Sasuke sighed as they walked hand-in-hand towards their shared home.

As they were walking home a certain pink-haired teammate appeared in the bushes where neither men could spot her.

"Well well it seems I get to be with Naruto for the next two days," she smirked. "At least it'll be fun." and she backed into the shadows.

The couple made their way down the gray cobblestone path to the mansion. They walked up to the giant dark oak door and Sasuke un-locked and opened the door.

"Hmm... well it's already 9 o'clock I should start getting ready for bed now considering I have to get up at 6 am." Naruto thought out loud as he put his backpack on the desk in their bedroom.

"Alright well I'll walk you to the gate in the morning so I'll come to bed too" The two shifted into the bed as Sasuke shut off the light.

"I really am going to miss you" He said moving to cuddle with Naruto. Naruto gave a short "me too" and welcomed the warmth that was Sasuke. Sasuke lifted Naruto's head to look at him. He thought he was going to drown in the aqua sea that was Naruto's eyes. "I love you, you know" The raven whispered and gently pushed his lips against the ones of his love's. After they broke apart for air they dived right back in and began to explore the moist caverns of each others mouths. When Naruto broke apart from his and Sasuke's hot kiss he looked into those onyx eyes once more.

"I love you too Sasuke" He whispered on the ravens lips. They fell asleep soon after they whispered goodnight, kissed again quickly and fell into a dreamless sleep in each others arms.

Maddie-Chan: OK sorry this is really short but I had to write it!

Naruto: I'm sure they won't mind. You did leave them with a whole lot of fluff.

Maddie-Chan: True that, True that.

Sasuke: Aw! I thought we were going to do it! -Glares-

Maddie-Chan: Hey! Shut up it's my story and I'll only do that if every one wants it.

Naruto: -raises hand- I want it.

Maddie-Chan: You do not count. Okay so should I put some lemon in here? But any way please review I'll love you forever!


	4. Chapter 4: An Idiotic Pink

Maddie-Chan: Alright! New chapter sorry I haven't updated High school sucks.

Sasuke: HA! You have to go to high school!

Naruto: Well that was mean...

Maddie-Chan: Sasuke do I have to hurt you again?

Sasuke: NO! My cuts and bruises haven't healed yet!

Maddie-Chan: Exactly

Naruto: Pfft alright well continue reading please -Smiles-

**DISCLAIER: I DON'T OWN IF I DID AKAMARU WOULD TALK! ^_^ **

-SasuNaru-

The couple woke up in the bright morning and groaned. Naruto quickly went to the bathroom and took a quick shower while Sasuke checked to make sure both of their cellphones were charged and had each others numbers. The blond stepped out into the bedroom with a slight cloud of vapor following him. Sasuke already had a set of clothes for the kitsune out for him and Naruto smiled.

"Thanks Sasu" He said softly and the raven said a quick 'anytime' back to him.

Sasuke went out of the room to start breakfast while his boyfriend was changing. 'I'd make ramen but it's so early hm... no he's going to be gone for two days I may as well make it' He sighed. Naruto shuffled into the white kitchen and hugged the Uchiha as he set the ramen on the table for both of them.

"Thank you!" They sat down and began to eat. After Sasuke finished he excused himself from the table and retreated to the bedroom. 'I wonder what he's doing' Naruto thought as he stuffed his face.

"Hey dobe I got you a present." He said walking up to the blonde and pulling out a small box. He opened the container and in it was a silver necklace with a gold fox.

"W-Why did you get me this?" The blond asked shakily as the raven hooked it around his tanned neck.

"I saw it and I thought of you" He purred into the younger ones neck. Naruto blushed at the words but moaned when he felt Sasuke started to mark him. Sasuke pulled away when he saw the dark red mark and smirked.

"Alright c'mon lets walk you to the gates" He said and Naruto blushed again when he felt his neck. They left the mansion and quickly got to the gates where Sakura was.

"Hi Sasuke!" She fangirled. All the raven did was barely glance at her.

"Do you have everything? Kunai,water,clothes?" The Uchiha asked worriedly.

"Yes mother" The blond giggled. Sasuke gave a half-hearted glare and pulled his fox into a hug, one of which Naruto returned.

"I'm going to miss you" Naruto whispered into the ravens black locks.

"Me too" He whispered back. Sakura cleared her throat and ran up to the Uchiha.

"Your gonna miss me too right?" She asked and "tried" to look cute. Sasuke kissed his boyfriend one last time on his lips and yelled a never back to Sakura as he walked away. Sakura huffed and glared at Naruto, but all Naruto did was start to go through the gates.

~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip:2nd day at noon~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Ba-doop, giggle, tap-tap, repeat. _

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing?" The pink-haired girl yelled.

"Hn? Oh nothing just texting Sasu" He grinned and giggled as another text came in.

"Oh really? Well let's see what you talking about." She said evilly and grabbed his phone right while a new text came in.

_'Hey you seemed to like it two days ago, and who cares if that pink bitch sees it? It shows your mine and that I love you.'_ She read in her head and got angry.

"So what happened two days ago that this pink bitch isn't supposed to see?" She said as she stalked toward the blond. Naruto was stuttering and covering up his neck.

"Ah so that's what it is, isn't it?" She shouted angrily and pinched a pressure point that would make the fox unconscious for a minute or two. She swatted away his tan hand and glared at the skin. The dark red hickey was just a shade or two lighter but still visible. Naruto groggily woke up and saw Sakura hovering over him.

"S-sakura?" He asked, scared of the face she had on.

"You brainwashed him! He doesn't love you! He loves me and only me! That mark shows nothing!" She screamed and punched him hard in the chest. Naruto fell backwards and into a tree, he knew he couldn't hit a girl or reason with her so he just had to wait and find out what would happen. Sakura hit him once more on his upper arm and started to walk back to Konoha's gates. The blond winced and got up to follow her to the gates and no words were said.

~~~~~~~At the gates~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke was sitting on a rock waiting for his fox's return. He saw a mop of blond hair running towards him and glomping him.

"Hi Sasu!" He chirped happily

"I don't see you for two days and when you finally see me I get tackled." The raven smirked and got up wiping the dirt of his navy clothes.

"Aw! But I missed you!" He fake cried.

"Shut up I missed you too." The Uchiha smirked again and kissed his kitsune lovingly.

"C'mon let's go home dobe." He said wrapping a pale arm around his loves waist.

Maddie-Chan:Kyaa! So cute! Anyway next chapter Sasuke finds the bruises and Maybe a little lemon happens?

Sasuke: What bruises?

Naruto: Uh nothing but yay lemon might happen!

Sasuke: Heh so many ideas...-smirk-

Naruto: EEP!

Maddie-Chan: Ok? Well please review! I really like them and they make me happy! :D


	5. Chapter 5: Bruises

Maddie-chan: I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON!

Naruto: What? What are you talking about?

Sasuke: The fact she left us for Hetalia...

Maddie-chan: I KNOW! But I still love you guys you know that right? -Hopeful eyes-

Poland: Like, what is this? This is totally not where I'm from... Liet! These people can't dress! Maddie who are these weird people!

Maddie-chan: Oi Poland I'll tell you later. Go annoy Lithuania ok?

Sasuke and Naruto: The hell?

Maddie-chan: -sigh- Nothing. Just read ok...

-Sasunaru-

The raven and the blonde walked slowly to their shared home. It was quiet but it was a nice silence, comfortable. They had their fingers glued together like a life-line. The slight wind blowing their hair slowly from side to side. Finally home, Naruto quickly ran up into the small blue bathroom to look at the bruises. They were quite big but not horribly bad, he'd just have to avoid physical contact with Sasuke for a day or two. But that thought was quickly forgotten when there was a loud knock at the oak door.

"Naruto, are you okay? You ran up into the bathroom and didn't say anything. Is something wrong?" The Uchiha said with worry lacing every word.

Naruto looked down at his chest and right upper arm, deciding he wouldn't tell Sasuke. After a quick pep-talk to himself, and fixed his shirt he walked out to see his raven standing in front of him.

"Yes I'm fine, I just had to go to the potty." The blonde said childishly and smiled warmly at the taller male. Sasuke smirked and leaned down to Naruto's ear.

"So since you're back and you went 'potty' does that mean we can," Sasuke nipped at Naruto's ear and licked "spend some 'time' together?"

After feeling the hot breathe on his ear Naruto almost gave up, almost. The way the stoic man was attacking his ear and under it was driving the small fox crazy. He knew he wanted to give in, but he was afraid of what his boyfriend would say about the bruises. Sasuke kept up with his ministrations on the ear and moved down to the tan neck before him. He felt he needed to love his little Naru-chan since he had to be away from him for that long (short really) period of time he was away. He didn't know why his love was denying his affection but he was going to find out.

"What's wrong?" He asked slowly looking up into the blue orbs that were Naruto's eyes. When the younger turned away the raven let out a sigh of annoyance and tried again.

"Naruto, there's obviously something wrong now if you would, can you please inform me?" He said as nicely he could under the large amount of pressure his libido was giving him. When Naruto whispered something lowly the Uchiha had to ask him to repeat it 3 times before he could understand what he had said.

"What do you mean you have bruises? All you did was scout around the area. Did you fall?"

"No..." He looked down "W-well Sakura got kinda mad and freaked out a bit..." Hearing this, Sasuke could feel the rage building inside of him. That bitch needed to know he didn't like her at all. His first reaction was to see said bruises.

"Take off your shirt. I want to see them." He commanded softly. Naruto did as he was told and quickly shook off his thin shirt only to be stared at by his boyfriend. Sasuke stared at the bruises left on his love's skin and lowered his head, scoffing.

"This is my fault, if I would have done something or said to go with you this wouldn't have happened" He said lowly. The Uchiha ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"It's not your fault, she just got angry and let it out on me." Naruto pulled Sasuke's face up to his. "Don't worry about it." And smiled.

Sasuke was not going to let this go, no way in hell. The two of them settled down to eat and did what they usually do. Although, all Sasuke could think about was getting revenge on the pink-haired bitch that hurt his fox.

-SasuNaru-

Maddie-chan: I'm so sorry this is so short.

Sasuke: People are going to get mad at you, you know that right?

Maddie-chan: Why would they be mad at me?

Sasuke: They want to see us do 'it', you moron.

Naruto: It's OK, I'm sure they understand.

Maddie-chan: Crap... now I have to worry about that too...

Poland: Well like totally review and stuff!

Sasuke&Naruto: WHO ARE YOU!

Maddie-chan: GO AWAY POLAND YOUR IN THE WRONG FANDOM!


End file.
